Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 104
This issue was cover-dated February 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) : Outgoing Editor-In-Chief Chandra Nair stands back, assumes an alternative view and remembers that it used to be all about the games. Mouthpiece - Tomoya Asano - 2 pages (10-11) :: Bravely Default's producer, Tomoya Asano, increases integrity and dexterity by sitting down with ONM for a turn-based question time. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : Go global with an entire planet's worth of the very hottest gaming news. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (20-21) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (22-23) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... ONM Rant - 2 pages (24-25) : Zelda Needs To Steal From Final Fantasy - Matthew Pellett Network - 2 pages (26-27) *Pikmin 3 (DLC) - 4 stars - 1 page (26) *3DS MiiVerse Update - 5 stars - 0.5 page (27) *Arkham Origins: Initiation DLC - 2 stars - 0.5 page (27) Features A Kong of Ice & Fire - 8 pages (28-35) : The heat is on for Wii U! Donkey Kong, with Retro by his side, is just what we need to keep Nintendo's console kingdom united. ONM's Awards 2013 - 12 pages (64-75) : The votes have been counted and the golden envelopes sealed: it's time to announce the winner's of the only videogaming gongs that matter. Party Conference - 6 pages (92-97) : ONM breaks out the finger food and puts the best social games to the test. Previews 2014: The Year of... - pages (38-63) :Super Smash Bros. (Wii U / 3DS) - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (40-41) :Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) - Matthew Elliott - 1 2/3 pages (42-43) :Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) - 0.33 page (43) :Ace Attorney (3DS) - Andi Hamilton - 1 page (44) :Professor Layton (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (45) :X (Wii U) - Simon Parkin - 1 2/3 page (46-47) :Menial Tasks (3DS) - 0.33 page (47) :Bayonetta - Wii U - Chris Schilling - 1 2/3 page (48-49) :Smut - Exstetra, Senran Kagura - 0.33 page (49) :Monster Hunter 4 (3DS) - Sean Bell - 1 page (50) :Kirby (3DS) - Iain Macintosh - 2/3 page (51) :Fairy Tales - Child of Light, Tengami - 0.33 page (51) :Obscure Japanese Games - Dragon Quest X, Yakuza 1 & 2 HD, Puyo Puyo Tetris, Puzzle & Dragons, Daigasso! Band Brothers P, Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2, Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars, Gaist Crusher, Kaio: King of Pirates, Touch Detective Rising 3: Does Fungi Dream of Bananas, Kitten's Album: My Little Cat, Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 7 (Wii U / 3DS) - Daniel Robson - 2 pages (52-53) :Watch_Dogs (Wii U) - Jake Severn - 1 2/3 page (54-55) :Extraterrestrials - Paradise Lost: First Contact, Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails - 0.33 page (55) :Level-5 - Wonderflick, Fantasy Life, Inazuma Eleven 3: Team Ogre Attacks - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (56) :Atlus - Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, Shin Megami Tensei IV, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem - John Trensch - 1 page (57) :Yoshi - Yoshi's New Island, Yarn Yoshi (Wii U / 3DS) - Chris Scullion - 1 2/3 page (58-59) :Legend of Zelda Wii U (Wii U) - 0.33 page (59) :Shiny Bonnets - Project CARS, Nineties Arcade Racer, FAST Racing League - Sam White - 1 page (60) :Sprites - Shovel Knight, A.N.N.E., Hyper Light Drifter - Joe Skrebels - 2/3 page (61) :LEGO Games - The Lego Movie Videogame, LEGO The Hobbit - 0.33 page (61) :Readers Predict - 2 pages (62-63) Reviews Mario Party: Island Tour : There's fun to be had in the bits in which Nd Cube clearly enjoyed itself. It's by no means a party starter, but the nibbles are tasty enough to stick around for. Scribblenauts Unlimited : A conflicted idea in the first place, but the biggest obstacle a year on might well be paying £35 for something you can now get for a fiver elsewhere. RUSH : RUSH is slick and well made, but a little too complex for its own good. As a result, it never quite gets inside your head the way the very best brain-benders can. Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know : Given that imagination is the main selling point of Adventure Time, it's a shame this game is completely lacking in any of it. It isn't terrible, it's just dull. 3D Super Hang-On : One of Sega's more basic coin-ops Super Hang-On has few frills, but bags of challenge, fun and precision: a great game to have in your pocket. 3D Sonic the Hedgehog : The 3D conversion is so good, you'd swear the game was designed for it. It plays brilliantly, but is slightly hampered by its reliance on the original code. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past : ALTTP remains one of the finest videogames ever, a towering achievement of design craft and creativity, its potency undimmed over the years. 3D Space Harrier : Nostalgic reverence and some frantic shooting combine to make a fun, but ultimately rather shallow package. 3D Ecco the Dolphin : Few 2D games have this much atmosphere, but Ecco's unforgiving gameplay hasn't aged well, unfortunately. 3D Galaxy Force II : Certainly one of the 1980s' rather more ambitious 2D games, this is flaky, but undeniably fun on 3DS. 3D Altered Beast : With no disrespect to the commendable conversion, this one should have been left in the ground. One Piece: Romance Dawn : It takes a genuinely profound kind of idiocy to turn such a romping good series into something so leaden. Regular Show : This is as lazy a use of a licence as we've seen recently and this is from the company that made the Smurfs 2 game. Continue Rewind: Wave Race 64 - Michael Gapper - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Disney games - Disney's Magical Quest, Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers 2, Aladdin, Goof Troop, Epic Mickey, Meteos: Disney Magic, Lilo & Stitch, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Classic Moment - Simon Parkin - 2 pages (104-105) : A Night at the Opera - Final Fantasy VI The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (110) FAQ... *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - World of Goo - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Kirby: Power Paintbrush - 1 page (113) Official Nintendo Magazine The Years Ahead - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Acting Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Sean Bell, Jon Blyth, Chris Scullion, Alex Dale, Matt Elliott, Michael Gapper, Andi Hamilton, Patrick Minnikin, Simon Parkin, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Justin Towell, Sam White, 'Big' John Woolford External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews